helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Doge
Mightyena is a Pokémon that A caught. He is the only male Pokemon in A's active party. He has a Mild nature, and the Intimidate ability. He was last seen holding an Heart Scale. History Mightyena was caught late in the game, shortly after The Great Cabbage Harvest, and after Birdcop's release. A's party was left with a vacant spot after Pikachu was deposited during a PC incident, and The Hivemind decided it would get either an Absol, a Tropius, or a Mightyena, with Absol being the more popular choice. Due to Mightyena's higher encounter and catch rate, Mightyena was caught first. He was caught at level 25, at full health, using a Great Ball on the first try. The Hivemind was slightly unhappy about this, and proceeded to attempt catching Absol again, but Absol's low catch rate made the task of catching one very unlikely at full health, and thus they wasted all of their Pokeballs and never caught an Absol. Mightyena stood at the back of the party for a long while, and the general consensus seemed to be that there were higher priorities than to train him. However, after the Hive Mind decided to move M4 to the back of the Party, Mightyena began gaining some levels. HM04 Strength was taught to him during one of the team's training expeditions. After beating Juan, and gaining the last badge, The A-Team went directly for the Elite Four, neglecting training most of their underleveled party Pokémon, Mightyena included. After it became clear M4 wouldn't be able to beat the E4 on her own, several training expeditions were attempted. However due to Mightyena's low level, and type disadvantage, it proven nearly impossible to train him inside Victory Road, thus he was deemed a lost cause. After a few more failed runs of the Elite Four, Mightyena, then at level 33, somehow ended up against one of Phoebe's Dusclops, the one at level 48. Mightyena nearly took out the Dusclops by himself, using only Bite, chipping away nearly 1/4 of Dusclops' health bar on each hits, and breaking through confusion many times. After Phoebe used a full restore on Dusclops, Migthyena almost took it down again, but before the final blow, the wrong move was chosen, and Mightyena used Roar on the wounded Dusclops, chasing it out. The Dusclops was then swiftly replaced by a Banette, which left no chance to a wounded Mightyena. This event seems to have given back some hope in the hive mind about Mightyena's situation. Afterwards he was repeatedly sent out against Phobe's first Dusclops to gain experience. After this brief period of hope, Mightyena reached level 37, and learned Take Down, replacing Bite in the process, his only non-normal offensive move. Because Take Down was a normal type move, Mightyena couldn't damage Phoebe's Ghost Pokemon any more, and was to weak to take on any other foes. He was once again deemed a lost cause, and served as fodder for several more runs against the E4. After several more unfortunate runs, a few other large scale operations were attempted to improve some of A's other Pokemon. During those operations, Mightyena had some opportunities to level-up, but they were wasted thanks to the move Roar still being in his moveset. Roar was later overwritten with Double-Edge, and made training easier. However, the training turned out to be ineffective, thanks to it being done mainly during travels to other locations, and the input entered before battle would often lead to the party fleeing. After more failed attempts against the E4, with Phoebe proving to be a large obstacle to the A-Team, another ambitious expedition was organized to get the Shadow Ball TM for Mightyena, so it could battle the ghosts at the Elite Four and gain some levels. Shadow Ball successfully replaced Mightyena's Sand Attack. Though improvements to the team made a significant difference, the A-team was still unsuccessful against the Elite Four. During this period, Mightyena gained several levels and grew much more powerful. He eventually reached level 46, and on the next level he would learn Crunch, Mightyena's ultimate dark type move. However, due to several factors, including massive disagreement in the Hivemind, operations to move Shadow Ball out of the first spot to preserve it as a backup if things were to go bad, were put back over and over again, until the very last moment. Shadow Ball was moved to the third slot, and Take Down to the first. The Hivemind then decided to go to Victory Road to level-up Mightyena, to make sure learning Crunch would go without accidents. Against expectations, Mightyena managed to level-up in Victory Road, and learn Crunch. The Hivemind then began using the nickname/title of "Captain Crunch" for him. Crunch turned out to be very effective against Phoebe's ghosts, being nearly a 2hko in most cases. Mightyena was now able to take several hits from them, thanks to his increased levels. Unfortunately, he proved very hard to switch into battle from this point forward. This made him miss much of the battles he was trained for. The final successful run of the E4 was very close at hand at this point however. On the final run of the Elite Four, Mightyena was sent out, mid-combat, on Phoebe's last Dusclops. He sustained some serious damages, from taking an Earthquake on his switch-in, and from then taking an Ice Beam one turn before he'd deliver the second and final Crunch on the Dusclops. He survived the fight against Phoebe with 66 hp or ~46% of his health remaining. Mightyena was somehow preserved for the fight against Wallace and was the first to be sent in battle. However, against anyone's best expectations, Mightyena stayed up long enough to nearly take out Wailord twice. A happy coincidence resulted in Mightyena dodging Wailord's Blizzard attacks for several turns. Mightyena used Crunch over and over again on Wailord, removing nearly 1/4 of its health bar. Wailord survived the 3rd hit with around a quarter of its health left, and Wallace used a Full Restore on it, restoring its HP fully. After a couple of turns of Mightyena dodging Wailord's Blizzard attacks, Mightyena used Strength instead of Crunch. Wailord's Blizzard finally hit Mightyena, KO-ing him, and ending his streak. Wailord was down back to ~1/4 of its health. Migthyena became one of the Pokémon on A's team to make it into the Hall of Fame. Name Mightyena never really seemed to have a single, fixed, widely agreed upon nickname. Possibly in part thanks to the fact that he wasn't given a nickname on capture. And maybe also in part due to the very common use of the word "Doge" when refering to certain Pokémon exhibiting more or less dog-like similarities, which resulted in essentially reducing the need for a nickname. In general, several nicknames were commonly in use at one time for Mightyena. Some of the earliest, more or less common ones were "Doge", "Megadoge", "Big doge", "Mightydoge", "Mighty Number 9", "Badcop", "Mightycop", or even simply "Mighty" or any similar takes on his species name. However, after learning his ultimate move, Crunch, he gained the title of "Captain Crunch". Personality/Lore One of the more common depictions of Mightyena show him as Birdcop's partner. The duo apparently operated in a stereotypical buddy cop movie fashion, with Birdcop being the "good cop", and Mightyena being the "bad cop". Birdcop's demise apparently played a role in his motivation for fighting alongside the A-team. [1] After her release, Birdcop's "ghost" has been represented as watching over and helping Mightyena. Most notably by giving him the Shadow Ball TM to allow him to be useful to the team once again, right after he had lost Bite, his last useful move. [1] [2] Another common theme for Mightyena comes from his position as being the only fully evolved member of the Poochyena evolutionary line. He is commonly referred to as the pack leader of the Poochyena pack, though this was not commonly used in fanwork beyond mere mention. Trivia *Mightyena's IVs are : 26 /''' 28 '''/ 04 /''' 25 '''/ 26 /''' 13 (HP / Atk / Def / SpA / SpD / Spe) *His EVs at the end of the game were : 30 '''/ 110 /''' 32 '''/ 17 /''' 83 '''/ 48 (HP / Atk / Def / SpA / SpD / Spe) *His stats at the end of the game were : 146 /''' 122 '''/ 72 /''' 86 '''/ 88 / 87 (HP / Atk / Def / SpA / SpD / Spe) *He had at the end of the game a friendship of 254 / 255 *The total sum of his IVs is the same as M4, 122. He also has a Bug type hidden power, the same type as M4. Except, the power of his hidden power is 50. *Out of the rest of the Poochyena pack, Mightyena has the second highest total IV value, being only second to ATMMMGMGG with her 134 total IVs. *The fact that Mightyena got Wailord in the 0HKO range for M4's Rollout attack was, arguably, one of the factors that made victory possible on the final run, not factoring accuracy checks. Given, Wailord at full health would need more than one Rollout to hit it before it would KO, and because Rollout's power resets on the fifth turn it connects in a row. It thus made it possible to "sync" M4's Rollouts to 2HKO Ludicolo, then to 1 hit KO Wallace's Tentacruel with a 240 power Rollout on the fourth turn, and then 1 hit KO Milotic by landing an perfectly timed 480 power Rollout on the fifth turn. This meant that M4 didn't need to build up Rollout power on the other Pokémon in Wallace's party, and avoided her losing health and PPs to take them out. With Ludicolo, Tentacruel and Milotic, the three major threats to M4, out of the way, it allowed her to take on both Wiscash and Gyarados, two Pokémon that could have taken out the rest of A's team rather easily. Category:Generation 3 Category:Gen 3 Characters Category:Hall of Fame Category:Wolfpack Category:Pokemon Category:Generation 5.5 Category:Gen 5.5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Emerald Category:Dark-Type Pokemon Category:Characters